


Safe

by Maki_Aries



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Aries/pseuds/Maki_Aries
Summary: when Edoardo goes missing Eva has an idea on who to ask for help





	Safe

    Eva excused herself from a discussion with Marti and Nico to answer her phone. Considering how quickly they started making out against the kitchen counter, the couple weren't very upset at her for ditching them.

  
    “Pronto ?”

    “Ciao mia bella” A smile graced her lips, like some Pavlovian reflex at Fede's voice. Damn, she was in deep eh?

    “Ciao, how are you ?”

    Eva felt a bit exposed, standing at the edge of the living room, all her friends, her ex not far from her when she was on the phone with Fede. It felt too private. She sincerely hoped there was an empty room somewhere.

    “Ehh not great” He sounded weird, tense.

    She found Eleonora's room closed. The teenager put her free ear against the wood and sighed as she heard some indistinct noise on the other side. Two voices maybe? “What's wrong ?” If anyone had sex in her bed, Eleonora will end their life. Violently.  Let's try the bathroom. 

    “Looking for my dumbass of a friend before he does something stupid. 

    “Oh” Eva closed the  - thankfully empty - bathroom door behind her. Worry began its slow blooming in her chest. From what she has witnessed and understood, Fede was the only guy who always managed to reach Edoardo “What happened ?”

    Edoardo has always been nice to her. He has been a complete asshole with Sylvia. But he had been nice to her. Picking her up for school when he knew she had missed her bus. Sometimes he would let her sleep at the Villa when she didn't want to go back to her empty home. And when rumors about her began to pop up again around the school, he let her hide behind his back the time Fede and the rest of the guys dealt with the source of the rumors. Some asshole she rejected the precedent Sunday. It wasn't too presumptuous to call him her friend no?  
  
    “He had dinner with his family, and it ended one hour ago. The idiot was supposed to join us just after but nada. He doesn't answer his phone. And we can't find him anywhere.”  
  
    Eva hesitated. She was aware Edoardo didn't have the best relationship with his family but she didn't know the detail. Just that he understood she didn't like having a parent-free house like most teenagers would have. “Is it … that bad ?”   
  
    “Yeah” A sighed “Yeah it's that bad. I'm really sorry to disturb your night Eva. I -”  
  
    “Do not dare apologize” she firmly interrupted him “any idea where he likes to go when he wants space ?”  
  
    “The parc, but we already checked it, now we are roaming the bars. If you have an illumination, any idea, even something he said once in passing I would take it ”  
  
    She heard someone talking near him and she recognized Rocco's voice “It's useless, we should just call the cops”  
  
    The redheaded girl bit her bottom lip, in self-doubt. Calling her was useless? Or was it talking about looking for their friend?  
  
    “Talking to Eva is useless ?”  Fede's question was aggressive and Eva was tempted to ask him to calm down. But that was useless. She knew it. Fede was reacting this way because he was worried about his friend.  
  
    “Dude, no. It's just that we can't reach him and we can't find him either. And if he is upset and alone right now it could turn bad real quick”  
  
     Fede answered right away “Yeah and if we call the cops and he is distracting himself from his problem with alcohol or something, he is going to be pissed!”  
  
    “Better pissed than hurt Fede !” someone yelled back, Marco maybe, she wasn't sure. She just hoped they didn't start yelling mindlessly at each other.  
  
    “I can ask Eleonora to try to call him if you guys want." She proposed. "Before calling anyone”  
  
    A sigh. “Yes, please ask her.” He sounded defeated and she hated that. Someone started banging at the door and she nearly groaned in annoyance  
  
    “I'll call you back okay? Don't pass your nerves on your friend yes ?” she teased hoping to make him smile a bit at least.  
  
    Fede dead-panned “I don't know about that. They're really annoying right now”   
  
    Eva opened the door to a jumpy Luca, who nearly shoved her out to lock himself inside. Someone had eaten Fares' dishes again. “No, you love them”   
  
    “Not at the moment no.”   
  
    “Alright “ she conceded walking back to the living room “but deep down you do”  
  
    “Hum .. very deep down maybe I do”  
  
    “Call you back 'kay ?” Eva assured softly.  
  
    “Thanks, Eva”  
  
    She hung up and start looking for her friend. But she didn't see Eleonora anywhere. Frowning, she sent her a text.   
      
                         where are you? need your help  
      
    She leaned against a wall, waiting. A moment later, her phone vibrated in her hand.  
  
                        in my room got tired  
                        what's going on?  
  
                        Fede and the guys are worried for Edo  
                        he doesn't answer his phone  
                        can you try to call him  
                        maybe if it's you he'll pick up  
  
     Eva considered the screen, worrying her bottom lips. Maybe she should say something about Edo's family, Eleonora being another member of the 'my family sucks' club. She finally decided against it and pressed 'send'.   
  
                        please come to my room  
                        I opened the door  
  
    Tonight, she seemed condemned to walk that damn hallway in every direction.  
      
    In the room, dimly lighted by the streetlamps outside and the light of the hallway behind her, she could see her best friend seated against her headboard, and someone laying partly on her lap. Huge someone. That someone being none other that Edoardo fucking Incanti. What the freaking hell?  
      
    Eleonora threw her a worried look. “Can you  … close the door, please? He doesn't want the others to see him like this”. It's the tremor, the uncertainty in the voice of her best friend that snapped her out of her surprise.  
  
    Eva quickly closed and locked the door before seating on the floor, leaning on the bed and facing Edoardo. He really didn't look good. His cheeks looked like he had cried and he had an ugly bruise on the right side of his jaw. He was curled on himself and against Eleonora's stomach, his head resting on top on one of Eleonora's thighs. “Ciao Edo,”  she said gently “everyone is roaming bars to find you, you know?”  
      
    Edoardo opened an eye to look at her, and Eva gulped her worry at the tired, exhausted look in his eyes. “That's what they tell you. They don't need any of my help to roam bars”  
      
    She chuckled a bit, grabbing and squeezing his hand. Edoardo squeezed back and she smiled at him “Can't say I disagree.” She noticed that one of Eleonora's hand was lost in the young man's curls and that the girl was slightly curled above his big form. Like she was shielding him from something. But she didn't make any remark. “I promise Fede I will call him back, just to tell him you are safe, you good with that?”  
  
    He nodded.  
  
    “Do I tell him I found you laying in bed with Eleonora ?” Eva teased.   
  
    Eleonora interjected with fake anger “Do you want to die from a very painful death ?”. It earned her a smile from the two others. Edoardo turned around to look up at the girl and Eva suddenly thought she was intruding a private moment.   
  
    So to give them a little privacy she called Fede. He answered at the first ringing.  
  
    "Pronto ?"  
  
    "Hey, so my idea was actually pretty spot on. Eleonora managed to get a hold of him."  
  
    "Seriously?! Oh my god! I'm going to kill that moron and then feed him to his cats! Do you know where he is?"  
  
    She could hear some exclamation in the background, she threw a glance at her left and saw Edoardo making a 'gimme' gesture. "I can even get him in the phone for you," She said before handing him the phone.  
  
    "Yeah ... Yeah, I'm good. Safe, man, yes I'm safe. .... No no don't worry about that Fede ... sorry"  
  
    While Edoardo was busy reassuring his friends, Eva looked up at her own worried friends. Eleonora Sava looked at the man in her lap like he was going to shatter and that she won't allow it. Like now she cared about him no one would hurt him. Eva felt pride in having a friend like her. Fede had confessed one he was worried Eleonora would be the final step into the destruction of his best friend, next time Eva would reassure this fear.  
  
    Eleonora already loved Edoardo.

    Even if she refused to acknowledge it. Even when she realized Eva had seen her looked at Edoardo like that, she looked away like nothing happened.

    Edoardo was safe with her. Eva just knew it.


End file.
